


wtDRABBLES

by sincerelysobbe



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelysobbe/pseuds/sincerelysobbe
Summary: a series of drabbles from prompts on tumblr. posted few and far between because I'm slow and working on stories and school work.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 39





	wtDRABBLES

**Author's Note:**

> dialogue prompt #44: "Make me."
> 
> Requested by Emma (@tsjernobyl). 
> 
> note: I'm working on just friends I promise.

Sander stared at Robbe’s back from his perch on the kitchen counter, clutching at a half-empty mug. His boyfriend was standing in front of the kitchen stove, dressed in one of the many t-shirts that he had stolen from Sander’s side of the drawer, and pushed around at the eggs in the pan. Besides the brief kiss in greeting to the grumpy Sander’s lips and the cup of coffee shoved into his hand, Robbe had been relatively silent, simply focusing on cooking. 

It was the morning routine that they had become accustomed to. Usually an early riser, at least on days when he didn’t stay up playing video games with the boys, Robbe was always awake in the morning. By the time that Sander had pulled himself from their empty bed, trudging into the kitchen, he was normally finished with breakfast or putting it on the table. Occasionally, if Sander had trouble sleeping, he would bring the plates into their bedroom, more than content to spend the morning cuddled in bed. 

Suddenly, Robbe chuckled, bringing Sander back into the present. He was still facing the kitchen stove, turning over the eggs. “Why are you staring at me so much?”

Sander let out a sigh, running his thumb across the design of his mug—one of the ones that Robbe had bought him randomly, because he saw it on the shelf and thought of Sander and had to get it. “No reason. Why do I need a reason to stare at my hot, beautiful boyfriend?”

Robbe chuckled. “No, you never need a reason, but you always end up finding one.” 

“Well, you being my boyfriend is a perfectly good reason,” Sander said, matter-of-factly, before he took a sip of his coffee. By now, the liquid was still warm to the touch, not scorching hot like it had been when Robbe had given it to him. The coffee was starting to kick in, starting to replace the grumpy-morning Sander with the one that more closely resembled how he was. “And, you in my t-shirt is another.”

“Please, as if you haven’t stolen some of my t-shirts.”

“Who said I hadn’t?” 

“And, it’s not like you don’t _love_ seeing me in your t-shirts.”

“Who said I didn’t?”

His boyfriend let out a sigh—one of those amused ones that made him smile so wide that Sander couldn’t help but glow. Even though Robbe wasn’t facing him, he could picture it on his face—practically draw it if he wanted to. He found that it was a perk of being in a long committed relationship and living together; he didn’t have to see his face to know the way the smile blossomed on his face, the way his eyes crinkled slightly, and the way his dimples would pop up when he smiled too wide. 

Suddenly, Robbe stepped away from the stove, moving to place the eggs on their small kitchen table—the one that Zoë had helped them pick out when they had moved in—before turning towards Sander, who was sitting on the counter. “Breakfast is ready,” Robbe said. “Come make you another cup of coffee before the food gets too cold.” 

Sander raised an eyebrow, not moving from the edge of the counter and unable to resist the words that tumbled from his mouth. **“Make me.”**

It was a playful comment, one that slipped off the tongue too easily, one that they had both said to each other time and time again. One time, Robbe had said it about Sander playing video games with Jens and Sander had tackled him off the couch, leaving them tumbling onto the carpet as they laughed. Another time, it was about putting up Christmas decorations in their bedroom and Robbe had instantly responded about putting Sander’s David Bowie collection in the closet and Sander had complied a second later. They always said it to each other—sometimes, it was playful situations, sometimes a little more serious. 

But, this time, it had caught Robbe off guard. 

For a second, Robbe simply stared at Sander, who was still sitting up on the kitchen counter. He was blinking in surprise, his long, full eyelashes fluttering rapidly. But, then, there was a wide grin that split across Robbe’s face, lighting up his eyes in the way that Sander loved so, so much—the kind that he would never get enough of, for as long as he lived. 

Then, Robbe took a step forward, crossing the space between them in two easy strides, and kissed him. Sander let out a breath of relief, the first proper kiss that they had all morning, and leaned against his boyfriend’s lips, abandoning his coffee cup on the counter. Robbe stood on his tiptoes, his arms looping on Sander’s waist, and Sander wrapped his arms around Robbe’s shoulder, wanting him as close as they could be. 

As soon as Sander pushed Robbe’s mouth open, wanting _more_ , more _Robbe_ , more of his handsome, beautiful boyfriend, his boyfriend in question pulled back, grinning brightly in satisfaction when Sander let out an annoyed whine. “Come backkkk.”

“Come,” Robbe said, pressing a featherlight kiss against his lips. He let Sander steal one more before he tugged on Sander’s waist. “The food is going to get cold and then you’ll have to heat it up in the microwave.” Sander rolled his eyes before moving to climb off the counter. Robbe let him, smiling up at him. “Maybe, if you eat all your breakfast, I can make you croques for lunch? Just how you like them.” 

Sander raised an eyebrow, grinning mischievously. “Just croques?”

Robbe rolled his eyes. “Maybe more. If you’re good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts on Tumblr (@rebelrebelprince)! If you would like to send me a prompt, I would love to receive it! While the first drabble (and the other one in my ask box) are Sobbe, requests/prompts are not limited to Sobbe! If I get inspired by others for other ships, I'll probably drop them here! These likely aren't going to be super long but they do get me writing on days when I can't focus on big projects/stories.
> 
> Dialogue Prompts: https://rebelrebelprince.tumblr.com/post/642236956055633920/dialogue-prompts


End file.
